universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikolas Rickey
Entrance The Star Express Nikolas rides on a star all the way to the battlefield and lands on his own space. Before he begins, he says, "Oh! I can't believe this is gonna be one bad fight that I never had to win with!" Special Attacks Neutral B - The Pinkanator Nikolas brings out his pinky weapon. He sends out his pink ice cream and shoots a lot of them to his opponents. The opponents will feel one hundred percent cold. Side B - Rainbow of the Land Nikolas will fly and past the other opponents. He can only cross them on board if he sends them off the stage. Once they flew higher, they will fall to the ground and get hurt. Up B - These Rocket Pinkies Nikolas can't use his shoes to fly higher so they don't explode. He adds a lot of whipped cream on it then boosts his shoes to the sky. The opponents would not get him if Nikolas would past them. Down B - The Pink Flashlight Nikolas has his pinky flashlight, and he can shine his opponent's eyes while their are open. He can hold it for 15 seconds without any help of anyone. As he does this, his opponent's eyes were on fire. Even if his opponent cannot stand it, Nikolas will stop and hit his opponent's face wit his flashlight. This damage may receive 24% damage for a opponent. Final Smash - The Universe Over, The Breaks Over As you can see, Nikolas has his own purple button that makes it all happen. He can press it one time to make the universe fall down and make his opponents knock out. Press the A button when you are ready to press Nikolas's purple button. The whole stars will fall at speed until they hit the ground. Nikolas will use his glasses while the other opponents will get blown away. KOSFX KOSFX1: "UHAHH!" KOSFX2: "TUAWPH!" Star KOSFX: Screams like a girl from one of the Tony Hawk's Underground 2 cutscenes. Screen KOSFX: "DOUH!" Taunts Up: "Words are you're the worst combatant in the world!" Sd: "Hey, don't hit my chin! don't hit my chin!" Dn: "I always thought that...you were the fighter." Victory Options+Failure/Clap # "Yes! Yeah! You're just like a pinky loser that everyone hates you!" # makes his spinning move like a victory spin # "You lose! Yes! Make your life float in space!" Failure/Clap: "This is why I hate Smash Bros.!" Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description Nickolas Malcolm Rickey is a 22 year old man who is 5 '7" feet tall and weights 170 pounds. He is a American who lives in Chesapeake, Virginia. At high school, he works as a craftsperson. After his graduation, he moves to Los Angeles at the age of 18. He also starts making his music video at the age of 19. His favorite song is Hot Night Crash by Sahara Hotnights. So his theme song will work for him in matches and even in entrances. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Pink Category:Purple Category:Dark Purple Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tony Hawk Downhill Jam Category:Downhill Jam Category:Activision Category:Toys for Bob Category:Male characters who scream like a girl Category:People who Scream alot Category:People who really need to calm down Category:American Category:Skaters Category:Young Adult